The Lost Element
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: A secret is the only darkness that surrounds friendship. It corrupts the feelings of another person, changing them forever. When a new hero is introduced into the team with a bad childhood and suprisingly familiar friends, the Mane 7 goes on adventures that defines the true meaning of friendship, along with a little bit of secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The modern day of Equestria felt so nice. The sunlight shimmered, the crickets chirped, the bird's were making the normal sounds of the morning, and everything was perfect. But their was just one thing that changed this entire day. You know how there are sometimes secrets people have that they keep from you? Well, that's basically have of this story. Because this is a strange setting. We are in Equestria 10 years before the Present.

Princess Celestia was down in the basement of Castle Equestria, reading the ancient artifacts before she was about to announce the discovery of the Mane 6. But during her time of reading, one of the filly's had come down to tell the princess something.

"The Mane 6 are here for you, princess." The filly said. The filly didn't know what Princess Celestia was doing, so he started to peek at the ancient ruins.

"Alright. Tell them I just need to grab the Elements of Harmony and I'll be there." Celestia told the filly as he nodded and walked back up the long tower-size steps.

The princess actually didn't lie, because she went into the artifact room and retrieved the Elements of Harmony. She quickly turned back around, not even knowing that she had dropped one of the Elements into a tiny little ditch behind the artifact stand.

_In The Throne Room…._

The Mane 6 had been waiting. Pinkie Pie had been even more uncontrollable, Applejack was sweating and quivering where she was standing, Twilight Sparkle put a book straight in her face, Rarity started pretending that she was looking at a watch on her forehoove, Rainbow Dash was sitting down, sweating also, and Fluttershy was quivering a lot. Finally Princess Celestia walked up from the rightside door of the castle and sat back in her throne with the plate of the Elements of Harmony in her hand.

"Why did ya bring us here, Celestia?" Applejack said.

"Because you seven are now the Mane 7." Celestia answered. Now if you were one of the Mane 6 you would be very excited, but the 6 mares were confused.

"Ummm, Princess? There are six of us." Twilight told her former teacher. Celestia's eyes were closed at the moment, and then she opened her eyes as fast as lightning.

"Wait, this isn't right," Celestia said as she opened a scroll she took from the ruins. She started to read it, but it said that there were suppose to be seven, but when she looked up, there were only six.

"What's not right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Its nothing. I'll try to figure it out later. But for now, I declare you six the Mane 6!" Celestia exclaimed.

Everyone in the throne room went wild. Even the filly. It was a wonderful day for everyone. Pinkie Pie declared that they should have a party. There was so much wonder in the air, but nobody except for the princess herself wondered about the one question that was unsolvable at the moment.

Where is the seventh pony?

**Hey guys! It's me AssassinMaster22, and this is actually my first MLP story! I used to be a Grojband writer, but I sorta got into MLP when something hit me and I'm not sure what it is. So anyway, this should be a really go story. Likes, reviews, and good comments are wanted! :)**


	2. The Real Deal

Chapter 2

**Author's Purpose: Look guys, I don't like any bad reviews. Nangd, I really didn't like your review. This story gets way better in the future, and a bad review doesn't make sense at the beginning of the story. Please I need more likes, and enjoy the chapter.**

"_**And Ponyville Shines!"**_ Twilight yelled as she said the last few words of her song in Central Ponyville.

Today was just like it was ten years ago, shining with just the sun in the sky, and today was also suppose to be special because of another dragon migration. But Spike came running through the east part of town yelling "Twilight! Twilight!"

"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked as Spike finally reached her.

"I have a message from Princess Celestia. She said it was something VERY important." Spike answered as he gave Twilight the scroll. Twilight opened it and read aloud.

_Dear My Former Student,_

_I have found the last Element of Harmony. It was in a ditch lying behind the Element of Harmony Holder. It was actually a crown, so I'm predicting this belongs to an important pony. I need you and your friends here right away. If we do not find the pony, we cannot defend against Discord anymore. Discord has found a spell that prevents attack from the Elements of Harmony when there are only six. We need one more._

_Your Former Teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, just grab the rest of the gang and bring them to Castle Celestia. **Now**." She told Spike, firmly. Spike ran off, leaving Twilight to get to Castle Celestia.

_About an hour later…._

The entire Mane 6 was in the throne room of Castle Celestia. They were waiting for the Princess to return with the surprising news.

The princess finally came, bursting through the door and sitting in her throne quickly. "You are all probably wondering why you're here." She said.

"Actually, princess, I told them about the scroll when they came in here." Twilight said.

"Oh, I see. So as you all know, I found the seventh and final Element of Harmony." Celestia told them. "This crown is the Element of Protection, and it wields great power. But we just need to

find out who it belongs to."

"Another mare's comin'? Sweet!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, unwittingly not knowing that she was wrong.

"Actually, I did some research and I found out that this pony is going to be a colt." Celestia told Rainbow Dash. Everyone in the room gasped, including Spike. But Spike was actually gasping of joy.

"Finally! Another boy I can hang out with!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but the journey to find him is going to be hard." Celestia said.

"How come?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because, we have to go back to Castle Equestria, and Twilight has to go through the portal to the parallel world. Again."


	3. Ember

Chapter 3

The train ride there took a long time. A detour had token place because of a train crash that took place two miles ahead, forcing the train to take an hour detour to get back on track.

"So let me get dis' straight," Applejack said. "Your putting a colt in an all-mare team?**(A/N: Sorta like the description, ey?)** Why is that?"

"I'm not sure why. The ancient ruin artificial writings just said so." Celestia answered.

"Whoa. You actually don't know something? Your Princess Celestia! You know everything!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well I'm afraid that this I do not know. Oh, and I almost forgot, there is one more thing I forgot to tell you. It said in the writings that this colt is suppose to be one of you six's brother." Celestia said.

"I wonder who the lucky mare is." Rarity said. **(A/N: For now, that's probably the only time Rarity speaks until Chapter 6 or 7)**

_In Castle Equestria…._

The team took no time in the castle to get to the mirror. They arrived there in just a few minutes, with no sign of panting or wheezing.

"Alright Twilight, we need to repeat the same way you went in the portal," Celestia said. Twilight looked at her questioningly. "That means you have to go through the portal again, with Spike." Celestia looked at Spike.

"Alright then. Spike you ready?" Twilight asked Spike, who was surprisingly right next to her.

"I was born ready." Spike told her. Twilight knew that that motioned her to go through the portal. But she and Spike ran through the portal instead. The teleportation was a bit more dizzy, but they soon knew they would arrive at the high school.

**(A/N: Know that Twilight and Spike going into the parallel world isn't going to be that long, cuz' nothing can really cause any harm.)**

When they arrived on the ground again. Twilight stood back up. Spike, once a dragon, now a dog, woke up from what seemed like slumber, but was just the transportation affect.

"Come on Spike. We have to hurry." Twilight said as they ran into the high school

They appeared in the central part of the school, scurrying and trying to find their friends. When she turned another corner of the school, she saw a door that was open, and what seemed to be familiar voices talking inside. Twilight and Spike walked over to the door, and silently opened

it. She saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity all inside, talking amongst each others.

"Hey guys." Twilight finally said, and the four girls looked up at the duo.

"Your back?" Rarity said. They were all surprised to see Twilight, so they came over to her and hugged her and Spike.

"What made ya come back?" Applejack asked.

Twilight told them everything about the boy they had to find and how she had to bring him back to her world. "Oh, and where's Sunset Shimmer?" She asked.

"She got sick so she didn't come today," Pinkie Pie told her. "And if Rainbow Dash has gotten all into bets and what not. She tells everyone who wants her help that they have to beat her in a soccer game to earn her help. And she doesn't make acceptions this time."

"Well, I'm gonna have to try." Twilight said. "Let's go pay her a visit."

About one kilometer east, a boy was riding to school on his skateboard. He whizzed past everyone, doing amazing tricks as he jumped over garage sales and riding on fences. This was his first day at Equestria High, and he was forced to move here by his parents. He didn't really have any friends back in his old school, so he hoped he would get some now. He had blue hair and pale blue skin, with a shirt that says "NEVER GIVE UP" on it. He also had blue sweatpants and Lebrons on with a hat that said, Woodland at a 45 degree angle, and finally, his name was Ember.

He finally made it to the high school, and got off his skateboard, putting it in a secret place he had spotted during his orientation day outside. He walked straight into the school, going toward the principal's office. Once there, he opened the door to see Principal Celestia waiting for him there.

Principal Celestia greeted him (with him giving a nice greet, too) and handed him a schedule of his classes. They had a quick little meeting a talk, and he left the office. School hadn't started yet, so he went outside through the side entrance and towards the soccer field, only to find a girl with rainbow-striped hair kicking soccer balls into a goal.

He hid next to one of the bleachers and watched, noticing a door opening at the east side of the field. There were five girls that came out. One had purple hair, one with blonde, one with pink, one with dark blue, and one with light pink. The girls had walked over to the rainbow-striped girl and started talking. The purple-headed one hugged the rainbow-striped one and they started talking again. The others sat on a bench nearby, and the rainbow-striped one and purple-headed one started going in other directions, preparing for what he thought was a soccer game.

Once the girls arrived at the soccer field, they saw Rainbow Dash kicking some soccer balls into a goal. She looked frustrated, but when she saw Twilight, her expression disappeared.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Twilight said. "Still practicing your soccer I see." Twilight grinned.

"Yeah. I've gotten WAY better at it." Rainbow Dash said as she turned around, not knowing that it was actually Twilight that was talking to her. "TWILIGHT?" She yelled. She ran over to purple-headed girl and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to find a boy that has one characteristic that we all have and bring him back to my world." Twilight answered.

"Alright well if you want my help then your gonna have to-"

"Beat you in a soccer game. Yeah I know, no acceptions and I have to win." Twilight interrupted.

"Well then. Let's get started."

Once the game started, Applejack noticed something, or someone, hiding amongst one of the bleachers. She looked straight at that person, finally concluding that he was a boy. So she stood up and walked over to that bleacher, the boy not noticing her. Her friends didn't know that she left, either, because they were trying to cheer her on. The boy finally saw her and hid in the back, forcing Applejack to sit back down on the bench.

About 2 minutes later, the game ended, 5-1. Twilight was on the ground, the same expression she had last time when Rainbow Dash beat her.

"Hey, I won fair-and-square. Unless someone wants to go up against me, I can't help you." Rainbow Dash said. Everyone was pretty sad, until a someone yelled something.

"HEY! I'LL GO UP AGAINST YOU!" The voice yelled. The gang looked over to where the person was standing, and it was a boy next to a bleacher, the same boy that Applejack saw earlier.

"You sure?" Rainbow Dash told the boy. "I don't really like beating strangers."

"Oh haha. And my name is Ember." He said. Suddenly, Twilight remembered something Princess Celestia had said. That this boy had no fear and protected against anything. She didn't know what reminded her of this, but something did.

"I'm gonna go easy on you just so you know!" Rainbow Dash yelled to Ember as she did a long shot down the entire field towards his goal.

"Wait for it…." Ember kept repeating until the ball was close enough. "Now!" He yelled. He broke into a headspin, jumping at the last second, kicking the ball at the speed of light straight into Rainbow Dash's goal. It whizzed right past her, luckily not hitting her.

"Oh I see your pretty good, but how do you go on close defense?" Rainbow Dash quickly asked, dribbling the ball towards Ember. She went up really close, but Ember kept his balance. He did a 360-backflip, kicking it somewhere in the middle of the field. Rainbow Dash raced to the ball, and dribbled it back to his goal. Ember was a bit dizzy from that 360-backflip, and so that dizziness gave Rainbow Dash enough time to make a goal.

During the game, the rest of the team sitting on the bench were wondering something.

"Who are we rooting for again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not sure. If Ember wins, Rainbow Dash helps us. But Rainbow Dash is our friend, and we don't even know Ember." Twilight declared.

Soon the game ended, 5-1 with Ember winning. The rest of the gang, again, did not know who to cheer for, so they just kept silent. Ember thought that was it, so he started to walk away. But Twilight went up to him.

"Hey, Ember," She said. "Before you leave, I gotta ask you something." Ember turned back around to face her. "What are the things you do most?"

"Well, I like animals, that's for sure. I also like reading and hard-work, usually getting apples from tall trees with just my feet. I also like to practice my speed and make clothes for people in my shop down the street from here. Oh, and finally, I like to always have parties practically everyday. Their my life." He told her.

The 6 girls were shocked. No one had the strength to even talk. Finally, Twilight spoke up. "So do we….

**Pretty good ending, right? Yeah I didn't really check for any errors so something might be wrong. But this was actually a pretty long chapter. It was four pages in my Word Document. Anyway, you're gonna find out in the future why the main characters ARE the main characters. Especially Spike and Pinkie Pie. So anyway, leave good comments and view this story and I'll continue next week! Yeah I might not be on until Friday or Saturday cuz I got school, but hey, I might not have any homework on some days and you'll know what I do.**


	4. Code Red! Code Red!

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I actually didn't have homework! So going at the reviews, I really need more. So guys who reviewed me thank you a lot, but could you tell other people about my story? Just askin'. Oh and I have to start acting like Applejack for the rest of my school year. I bet my friend I could talk like a farmer so the end of the year and he accepted it.**

**So anyway, goin' da reviews, the guest I want to tell you that he likes animals while reading when his shop making clothes is closed for a few minutes, and sometimes on days-off he does hard-work like I said getting apples from trees and practice his speed. And on special days-off, he has parties for at least 12 hours straight. Yeah, 12 HOURS!**

**So anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"Huh?" Ember asked Twilight when she said that they all like the things he likes.

"Okay, forget that, what would you do if you were forced to become a pony?" Pinkie Pie asked. This was the question everyone was hoping he wouldn't hate.

"Well, I wouldn't really care, if I was forced, because I think ponies are pretty cool. So I guess I would like it." He said. Everyone got excited in their minds, because if someone was excited out loudly, he would know something was up.

"Follow me then." Twilight said, motioning for him to follow her. He followed her, with the rest of the gang going after him. Twilight took him on the other side of the school towards the high school memorial statue. Twilight grabbed his hand and pulled him into the portal and her other hand pulling Spike into the portal, while saying "It was nice seeing you guys again. Bye!"

As they went through the portal Twilight looked like she was far away from Ember. When they got out of the portal, Twilight came out first, then Spike, their friends greeting them.

"Where is the boy?" Celestia asked.

"He should come out in 3….2….1" As Twilight said 1, a big loom came from the portal, and a colt came out. He was pale blue with shiny armor boots on his hooves. But the thing everyone mostly paid attention to was his hair. Ember's hair turned from normal human hair into what looked like fire. He wasn't on fire, that's just what it looked like, but it was blue.

"Huh? Where am I? What is this place?" Ember asked, fluttering his eyes because their was a window with a clear view of the sun, and the light was going into his eyes.

"You are in Equestria, Land of the Ponies." Celestia told him.

"Oh so that's why you asked me that question on the soccer field." Ember said as he looked at Twilight. She nodded.

"Okay so first we want to introduce you to everyone here." Princess Celestia said as she gestured to the six mares and Spike.

"I'm Applejack." Applejack said.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but just call me Twilight." Twilight said.

"I'm Rarity." Rarity said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie said in a measly voice. Something about Ember seemed different from any other colt Pinkie had seen. She liked something about him, but she didn't know what. When she looked at him, she felt safe.

"Oh, that dragon over there is Spike—wait, where is Spike?" Rarity asked. Everypony looked around for Spike, when Fluttershy spotted him coming out of the doorway into the portal room.

"I'm right here." Spike said as he waved to Ember. "I saw a scroll in the doorway, so I picked it up. It says it's for Celestia, and it proves who Ember's sister is."

"Let me see it." Celestia said as Spike handed her the scroll. She opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have ordered you a special message from the Ancient Ruins of Canterlot Palace, or as everyone else calls it, Castle Equestria. We were looking through the sacred texts and we saw that the colt you have received from the parallel world has the sister of the pony who is grateful for parties._

_Sincerely,_

_Canterlot Messenger #8_

As Celestia read the signature, everyone looked at Pinkie Pie. She was the only pony who was grateful for parties. Ember especially looked at her.

"So that's why I felt safe around him!" She declared. Pinkie Pie had realized what she just said and blushed.

"So I guess you're my sis then." Ember said. "But do I live with her then?"

"Apparently so. You will have to get another bed, that's if you want to sleep in the same bed with her." Celestia said. Spike snickered, and Pinkie Pie and Ember both blushed.

"You realized what you just said, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh sorry." Celestia said. "Well anyway, lets get to Ponyville!" And they all ran out.

On the train ride to Ponyville, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Ember had bonded a lot. Ember knew why

Pinkie Pie was trying to bond with him, but he wasn't sure about Spike. It turns out that they

had a LOT of things in common.

_On the roads leading to Ponyville…_

"Isn't it strange how Ember, Pinkie Pie, and Spike keep talking to each other?" Twilight said to Rarity.

"I would understand why Ember would talk a lot to Pinkie Pie, but your right, I'm not sure about little Spikey-wikey." Rarity responded, looking at the two ponies and the dragon.

"I really don't think Spike likes it when you call him that." Twilight said.

"Oh, does he say that at the library?" Rarity asked.

"Sometimes. He doesn't say he's annoyed about it, but his expression tells me everything." Twilight answered.

When they got closer to Ponyville, they loud screams and yells ringing across Everfree Forest.

"Uh, guys?" Ember said. "I don't mean to state the obvious, but I'm can tell that's really not good."

"Ya think?" Spike said, sarcastically. After they heard a few more screams, they all ran towards Ponyville. They didn't care what was happening around them right now, they just cared about Ponyville.

When they got their, they didn't see anybody. Just screams were going on someplace else in the town. They started searching around slowly, when they saw Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Cloud Kicker running towards the east. They were screaming "Why there! Why there!"

They ran west, and when they got there people were screaming, pointing at a building west of them again. There was only one place that they cared about a lot on that street.

Sugarcube Corner.

The town was completely devastated. Apparently, a rogue team, the Graters, had attacked, destroying Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash's house, Carousel Boutique, and part of Sweet Apple Acres was ripped clean off the ground.

Everybody but Pinkie Pie was okay with it. There places could be easily rebuilt, but not Pinkie Pie's. Her place was made of Pink Disguise Crystal, and type of stone that was only found deep underground. She was bawling, with Applejack trying to cheer her up, but with no success. She suddenly stopped crying at one moment, with tears about to flow out of her eyes, but they went away. Her hair started poofing, and all of the sudden, all of her hair went into a straight line to the right of her head.

Pinkamena is back.

**Uh oh, look who's back! Yeah I actually wanted that to happen because I thought the Party of One episode was amazing. This is actually another long chapter. So can I get good reviews, comments, and a few likes if you please?**


	5. Turn Down

Chapter 5

Everything was a disaster. With Pinkie Pie being in her alter form she never made anybody happy. She was always sad and sometimes never even spoke to people. The town started turning sad too without any form of happiness. Pinkie's friends tried to cheer her up with parties, but with her extreme partying, the parties weren't that good. Sure, she went to the party, danced a bit, drank some punch, and even had lots of cake, but she never turned back into her normal self. The only person she would hang out with or even talk to was Ember. Ember had actually started being a bit sad. But something even worse happened to him. Pinkie Pie had rented the last apartment in Ponyville Inn, and Ember had nowhere to go. He asked all of the girls if he could stay, but they all sadly turned him down. Rarity didn't have a guest room, Fluttershy didn't have any room,, thanks to all her animals, Rainbow Dash's house was in the air and he couldn't get up there and down fast, and Applejack couldn't let him because she had way too many people in her house. So he ended up on the streets. He tried to buy a house, asking for money, but with no luck at the end of everyday. His only bed was a bench in the park.

But on one single day, Mayor Mare took the bench away from the park for construction reasons. He didn't have anywhere to sleep, so he rested his head on the pavement. It started to rain, no in fact rain isn't even a good word for it, pouring is better. So anyway, Twilight was walking down the streets with an umbrella in her left forearm about to reach Ponyville Market, when suddenly she saw Ember, lying on the ground. _What's he doing here? It's literally pouring! _She thought. She didn't know what to do, so she checked his pulse. Still beating. She picked him up, which took a long time because he weighed more than her, and put him on her back. She ran back home, unaware that the Graters had done this.

When she reached the library, she burst in, putting Ember on the table. She quickly put a blanket on him. Then, Spike came down the ladder.

"How come he's here?" Spike asked. "And where's your supplies?"

"I was about to get to the store but then I found him on the ground. So I brought him here." Twilight responded.

"Is he even alive?" Spike asked as he came closer to the table.

"Yes. I checked his pulse when I found him, and luckily it was beating." Twilight said. "But he's unconscious." She pushed him over, and when she did this, they saw a huge scar stretching from the left part of his neck to his right hip.

"**What in Equestria?!" **Twilight screamed. Ember's scar was still bleeding at a normal amount of speed. "Who could've done this…." She thought momentarily. Then she gasped. "The Graters…" She whispered, gritting her teeth.

"We can't get revenge on them! We can barely even fight! Ember is like the guardian of Ponyville! He's been training from the time to he came to Ponyville to now!" Spike said.

"Yes, I know. We need to rush him to Ponyville Hospital." Twilight said. "**Now"**

They rushed to the hospital, with the rest of the gang, including The Cakes, The rest of the Apple family, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Cloud Kicker, and a bunch of other ponies. Word got around fast, and everypony was at Ponyville hospital in no time flat. Nurse Readheart and her assistants worked for hours, but with no success.

At about 9:36, the heart monitor was still at it's normal rate. Nurse Readheart came in with suprising news.

"Alright I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that Ember will have to keep the scar on his back for a while. The good news is that he's alive."

At this exact moment, Ember started coughing, slowly getting up a bit. His eyes were slowly opening by the second. Everyone was so happy, so full of relief. Ember's back was hurting so badly though. His scar was hurting him so much that it took him five minutes to get off the bed.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, slowly.

"You got a huge scar on your back. The Graters did this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh, those guys." Ember said as he had an itch on his back and his hand was going to scratch it. He missed the itch part and rubbed a part of his scar, making his eyes start to water.

"You might not want to touch that." Nurse Readheart said. Everyone started laughing, and Ember got out of his bed. The gang led him "home" which was, in some reason, Twilight's house. As they reached the library, Twilight explained that since everyone wasn't letting him stay at their house, he would stay at the library until His and Pinkie Pie's house is rebuilt. She also explained how Pinkie Pie used to sing a lot, until she turned into her Pinkamena form.

Ember suddenly had a lightbulb above his head. "I've got an idea."

"Wow, I actually don't know if that'll work or not." Spike said. The plan was, since Pinkie Pie loves singing, they would sing her, and everyone else in Ponyville, a song that was so meaningful that it would bring her back to normal.

**A/N: You'll see the song at the end of the chapter when they sing it.**

So the trio told all the others about the plan, and asked them to hang up signs to bring all the others in. Everyone started crowding the signs about five minutes afterwards. As for the Mane 6/7, they practiced the song over and over again until it was perfected. This would get our Pinkie back.

As for Pinkie Pie, when she saw the poster, she actually decided to go to it. She thought that a song might cheer her up, even though she was unaware that the song was for her.

_At Opening Night…_

Almost everyone was there. Celestia and her finest guards were still traveling, almost on the coast of Everfree Forest that enters into Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was checking all the stations of the ponies helping them. Fluttershy was going to pick up Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Spike were preparing the stage, Rarity was looking through the camera at the back of the crowd, and Applejack was adding a few more touches onto the script. At last, Ember called them in for a last meeting before the show, with Fluttershy absent.

"Alright, everypony. If this doesn't help Pinkie get back to her normal self, then nothing will." He told the others.

"And if it doesn't work, we'll try everythin' we got to get Pinkie back to normal." Applejack said.

The others nodded.

"Alright then, all we need to do is wait for Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was grasping Pinkie by her tail, struggling to bring her to the stadium. She was quite tired, her face was red, and she was sweating all over. Pinkie Pie was struggling to get back though, but she was having a hard time, too. Fluttershy may seem weak on the outside, but on the inside, oh, she was a beast. Fluttershy didn't even have to look at Pinkie Pie when she was pulling her.

Finally, they made it to the stadium. Twilight was waiting for them at the gate.

"What do you guys want?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight went up to the stage. Fluttershy grabbed Pinkie Pie to the center of the crowd, slightly pushing people to get there. "Stay here." She told Pinkie Pie as she ran to the stage.

Pinkie Pie didn't know what to do. She wanted to get out of there, but she couldn't remember where the gate was. So she stayed.

"Alright, we are live in 3…2….1!" The director said from his point of view. The curtain rose, revealing darkness. And as the song started in motion, the Mane 6/7 slid onto the stage

.

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know,

When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

The crowd went wild. Everyone was screaming, unable to process what song they just heard. It was so good, that some of them actually fainted. And for Pinkie Pie…her hair went limp for a second, and returned to it's normal form.

Pinkie Pie was back.

**Good reviews and comments requested! :)**


	6. The Attack

Chapter 6

The crowd, including Pinkie Pie, was so happy that people started tossing things up in the air. Somebody even threw a tree trunk up in the air! _Must've been Big Mac or someone else who can lift lots of things up. _Ember thought. Ember was still standing on the stage, waiting for most of the people to leave before leaving too.

When 3/4 's of the people left, Ember hopped off the stage and ran to Pinkie. Pinkie was running towards him too, and they eventually collided. "Good to have ya back, Pinkie." Ember said to his sister.

"So you did all this to help me get back to normal?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Ember said as he grew a devious smile. "Hey guys!" He yelled to the rest of the gang. "We need you to get as many people that can fight as possible!"

"Does that include Flash Sentry?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a huge smile on her face. Ember couldn't resist it.

"Yes that includes Flash Sentry." Ember answered. "Just get as many as you can!" Ember yelled as they all went their separate ways.

_In Everfree Forest…_

The seven warriors were making their way through Everfree Forest to make it to Teapot Waterfall (**I just made it up**). The list they brought is down below.

Applejack: Big Mac = Lasso Master

Twilight: Flash Sentry = Castle Equestria Guard

Rainbow Dash: Soarin' = Expert Pegasus

Rarity: Jewel Beast = It's a beast for God's Sake

Fluttershy: Discord's Alter Form = He's a knight now what the heck

Pinkie Pie: Spike's Adult Form = I just wanted a dragon in there

Ember: Ember = Ember

As they pondered through the forest, they kept wondering if they should be doing this or not. Ember was brave, but he didn't want to risk the lives of seven stallions. He didn't know what to do. But suddenly, revenge overcame him. He wanted payback for what they did to Sugarcube Corner. He wanted them to pay.

Ember was just about to realize that what he just thought sounded demented and evil, which was not his personality, when they passed through a big bush revealing a camp. This was the Grater's hideout.

Ember pulled out their plan, telling each person their moment to strike and what to do when they strike. "So I want Big Mac and Flash Sentry to take out these guys over here, while me and Soarin' overpower these guards in the tower. By then, Tiscord (you know who I'm talking

about) and Radiant (Hint hint: Rarity brought him) to destroy the watchtower here, here, and here." Ember said as he pointed to three X's on the map. "Spike, I want you to burn down this tower a bit but not all the way. After that, meet up at center and attack then central tower altogether."

As they all nodded and headed to their positions, Ember couldn't help but think how glad he is for using magic for most of the warriors like Spike, Tiscord, and Radiant. Although it was a favor for when he gave her that jewel from Taburn's Cave a few days ago.

When Ember got to his position, he quickly held up the hand symbol for "Wait" about three times, finally unleashing the "GO!" hand symbol, forcing them all to charge. The guards retreated a bit, not knowing the strong forces attacking them until after a few seconds of the charge. Big Mac, armed with his Metal Lasso, tied up about five guards, while Flash Sentry sky-charged at a few other guards. Ember quickly got surrounded, and he unleashed a full-out breakdance, kicking and knocking out all of his opponents. Soarin' did a mega sky-charge, knocking out more guards then Flash did. He grinned at Flash as Flash gave him a "So what?" look. Radiant and Discord used a bit of magic to lift up an entire tower and crashed into it, making the tower explode into a million pieces and repeated that on the next two. As for Spike, he went a little overboard with the "breathing fire" technique. He literally lit half the tower on fire as the fire expanded towards the rest of it. There was finally only one tower left as the entire team sprinted towards it. As they snuck up on it, Ember saw their leader, Bronze Branch. Bronze Branch was a dark-powered unicorn with outstanding powers, but he used them for evil. He was always Ember's rival (in the parallel world) and tried to scheme him all the time.

When they were close enough, Soarin', Tiscord, Flash Sentry, and Big Mac snuck through the entrance as Spike and Radiant went to the sides of the towers, allowing Ember to have enough time climbing up the wall. When Ember reached the top, he saw what he never would've guessed. The 4 that went into the tower were already tied up. "What the heck? How are they already tied up?" Ember whispered to himself.

The window he was looking in through had was open a crack, so Ember silently opened it enough for him to fit through. He fell through and landed on his front hooves and did a silent front flip. He then found the best viewing spot of the action: behind a counter.

When he got a better view, he had an even worse problem, the Mane 7, decluding himself and Twilight, were tied up with apples in their mouths. "I already have enough trouble…" Ember whispered to himself again. Bronze Branch suddenly rose up from his chair and started speaking. "I'm glad you all came to visit for my "party"." He said. "Now after we get the other three, you can still stay tied up." Bronze Branch sat back down as he orderer two guards to go down to the courtyard to check for others. "I'm gonna go get some punch" Bronze Branch said as he left the room.

Pinkie Pie was struggling a bit, moving her mouth a lot, and finally took a large bite out of the apple in her mouth and spit it out. "Man that was one good apple. I wonder if they have any caramel…" She said as the others did the same.

"Why is he doing this to us? We barely even know him and he's already torturing us with this "party"." Rainbow Dash said.

"Guys, stay strong. Ember would want us to be strong. I'm not even sure where he is…" Applejack said. At the same time, Ember quickly stood up and went to the other side of the counter and leaned back on it.

"You know, you just gotta wish for me to be there." He said as everybody looked up.

"Ember?" Everybody questioned(and stared).

"You bet I'm back in act-" Ember never got to finish. Because at this exact moment. A crash appeared, revealing a yellow dragon that tore off the roof. The dragon roared loudly, and grabbed Ember. The dragon quickly threw Ember with his wing, flinging him towards Ponyville. Ember took a loud "AHHHH" as he landed on the ground, painfully. It took him some strength, but not enough to overcome the pain. He soon felt everything around him turn black, as he slowly went unconscious.

**Like the chapter? I honestly think I put way more effort into it then my other chapters. So I'll explain the confusing parts about this story probably in the next chapter, but for now, review and like!**


	7. Conquerers

Chapter 7:

**What's up guys, I'm back, and I'm back for another chapter! I wanted this one to be long, so just give me some thumbs-up on this one.**

_About 2 hours later…_

Ember suddenly woke up. His body was in very bad shape. His back ached, his bottom-left hoof was bent a bit, and his coat had lots of scars on it. He lifted himself up off the ground, which surprisingly took so much strength. He looked around, noticing that he was in Central Ponyville. Nobody even knew he was out there. It was like a ghost town, there was nobody outside.

"I don't blame em', it's like two in da mornin'." He said to himself as he finally got on all-fours. He took a bit of steps and almost fell back down. He didn't know where to go. There was nowhere to rest. He quickly looked around again, noticing that he was near the library, and he quickly limped to it.

When he got closer, he noticed a light coming from the inside. No, it wasn't a light, it was a lit candle with a big flame. When he finally reached the door, he didn't knock, he just went straight in.

"Twilight! Twilight!" He called. He looked around the library lobby, and noticed that she was reading a book in the dark with a candle next to her. She looked back at him.

"What's up?" Twilight asked. "What is wrong with your coat? It's badly scratched."

"Don't mind that. What I was gonna say is that the others were captured!"

"What? How? I thought I cast a change spell on them?"

"Not them, well yeah, most of em, but I meant most of the girls!"

"Wait, what? I thought they were all sleeping! That's what Rarity told me before she left to go back to the Carousal Boutique!"

"Well how am I suppose to know? And what are you doing this late?"

"I was studying."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a student of the Princess…"

"Well, tell me how it happened!"

And so Ember told her. He explained every bit of detail from when the seven warriors were in the forest to when he crash landed in Central Ponyville. He told her about Bronze Branch, and how they became big enemies, and even told her about his strange family he had once heard by his best friend, in which he had a big sister named Silver Stick.

Of all that Twilight heard, she was surprised at Ember's knowledge. He had never shown this off before, and said he never would. She didn't know what to do. But when he told her when his best friend told him about Bronze Branch's family, she was stunned for some reason. _"Wait, best friend? I though Spike was his best friend! What does he mean by that….well, I'll ask later." _She thought. "So what are we going to do?" Twilight asked as Ember finished his story.

"I'm not sure…"

Twilight suddenly had a light bulb over her head. "I got it!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a second. Just follow me!" Twilight went towards the door. Ember followed her. He didn't know what she was up to, but he hoped it would work.

_Outside…._

Ember caught up to Twilight. He didn't talk, just look at her questioningly sometimes. He looked up and saw where he was talking him. _"Sweet Apple Acres?" _Ember thought. Why was she taking him here? She led him all the way to the barn, following the moonlight. They went through the front door and she took a left, then a right, then another left, and appeared at a locked door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, opening it wildly. "This is were we keep all of our defenses in case of an attack on P-Ville." She told Ember as the room appeared to be filled with all sorts of devices technical, magical, and stone-charged. "Pick your favorite."

Ember chose a shift sword, as it was the most effective one that appeared to him. The sword had an element of what seemed like a lightning bolt. The blade was engraved in pure obsidian, and the handle was made of granite. The sword had a name engraved in it. "Celest" is what it said. _Celest? _"Umm….Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"What does Celest mean?"

"Oh, that was the sacred warrior that defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon at the same time. Legend says, that at your time of need, he will help you."

"Oh, gotcha. Anyway, you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Um, Twilight?" Twilight looked at him. "I don't think I can do this."

Twilight didn't believe what he was saying. "Why not?"

"Okay look, I wasn't really built for fighting. If fighting Bronze Branch and, well whatever that dragon was, and our friends could get killed, then I don't know if I should do this." Ember sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"No, I won't. I just need a little bit of time by myself." Ember started walking up the stairs and out the room.

"What am I going to do now?" Twilight looked around for a bit. "I got it!"

At this exact same moment, Twilight felt a sudden sting in her back, and she slowly saw a bag pass over her head.

_Somewhere in Ponyville…_

Ember was running with his sword on his back. He didn't look back, nor said anything to himself. He knew where he had to go. He pasted by colts, fillies, mares, and even newborn fillies. He didn't even look at them when they waved at him. He just kept running until he reached an orange house. He then quickly knocked on the door and waited.

Soon, a colt came out. He had a darkish green mane and a blue coat, a little bit darker than Ember's.

"What is it Ember?"

"Alex, I need your help."

**CLIFFHANGER….**

**Anyway guys I actually was PMing AlexLoneWolf because I saw his profile page and instantly gave me an idea of Ember and Alex being best friends. Their childhood will be recapped after the main battle in these few chapters.**

**Oh and here's that confusion list that I promised.**

**1.) The setting of when the Mane 6 were becoming the Mane 6 is when they were getting actually becoming the Mane 6 governmentally.**

**2.) I don't know why I didn't put the Elements of Harmony instead of Celestia saying the Mane 6. It was just a mess-up**

**3.) I forgot to explain some parts that Twilight thought in the parallel world about what Celestia said in Equestria**

**4.) I forgot to explain the soccer game a bit against Ember and Rainbow Dash**

**5.) I forgot to put details about the Graters when they were first introduced**

**6.) The part where Ember was flung by the dragon to Ponyville was a bit sped up**

**So that's all the parts I remember, and:**

**Comment, Review, Like!**


	8. The Plan

**Hey guys! The setting in dis chapter is near a campfire. Know that Thunder Hiss was not made up by meh, but Ah forgot who it was made up by.**

There was just darkness. Out of nowhere, a flicker came out from Ember's mouth into the firewood, lighting it up. He was just starring at the fire until Alex came out of the darkness.

**A/N: If you don't know who Alex is, search up in Authors: AlexLoneWolf.**

"I brought them." Alex said. "Come out guys."

To the right of Alex, a green Pegasus came out. He had a green coat and a yellow mane and tail. He also had a tattoo of a thunderbolt across his chest.

"Hey, Ember." He said.

"Good ta see ya, Thunder Hiss." Ember said.

To the left of Alex, another Pegasus came out, but this time, she was a mare. She had vanilla white skin, and a dark red mane and tail. A picture of 3 cherries stood on her flank. She wore a cherry necklace on her neck.

"Hi, Ember!" The mare Pegasus explained.

"What's up, Cherry."

Next, a unicorn came out next to Thunder Hiss. He had a silver coat and a red mane and tail. His flank appeared to be a tornado for a cutie mark.

"Nice to see ya back, Ember." He said.

"Good ta be back, Air Storm."

Finally, beside Cherry, an Earth Pony came out. She had a brownish coat, sort of like Applejack's, but a bit darker. She didn't have freckles but had a black cowboy hat. She also wore a hankerchief around her neck, and on her flank a cloud of dust appeared.

"Howdy, Ember."

"Right back atcha, Dusty." Ember said.

"So why did ya call for us, Ember?" Cherry asked.

"Cuz, mah friends are in danger."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Thunder Hiss said. "I thought you were cursed and sent to another dimension. How did ya even get out?"

"That's not da problem right now. Ah'll tell ya later. But for now, we need ta defeat Bronze Branch again. He captured all of mah friends that introduced meh back ta Ponyville.

"Alright then." Alex said. "What's the plan to get back the Mane 6?"

"We infiltrate Bronze Branch's control tower and wipe out enemy lines."

"What if'n Bronze Branch took dem ta anotha place?" Dusty asked.

"Then we'll have ta figure out where. Ah'm pretty sure if Bronze Branch took them somewhere, it couldn't of been far."

"What about Bronze Branch's new status? We haven't battled him in a while." Air Storm asked.

"Let's see, he's stronger, faster, and more flexible, but Ah bet we can handle it." Ember put on a sly grin.

"What about his new mechanical dragon? I saw ya get thrown by it when I was traveling with Thunder Hiss through Everfree Forest." Cherry asked.

"That, Ah'm not really sure about it. Probably Spike will handle it."

"Who's Spike?" Everybody, except for Alex, asked.

"Oh, Spike's one of mah new best friends, and he's a dragon. One of mah friends, Twilight, gave em a spell dat made him an adult and it lasted for only, Ah think 24 hours."

"Alright, well we got Spike on mech dragons duty, meh and the rest of y'alls on Bronze Branch duty, but what about Ember?" Dusty asked.

"Ah'll be trying ta go after da Mane 6, see if Ah can find em. If der tied up, den Ah got mah survival knife ta keep meh hoofy." Ember pulled out a knife from next to him and put it in his small saddlebag.

"Well, everybody ready?" Alex asked. "What about you, Ember?"

"Ah was born ready."

"Then lets move out. Everybody follow Ember since he knows the way."

The gang then started moving towards the Grater's Hideout for their next battle with Bronze Branch.

**Well, dast it fo dis chapta! Oh and guys, Ah'll beh adding things that clear up da confusing parts in dis story at the end of a chapter or at da beginning.**

**7.) The setting of da beginning of dis story didn't start 10 years ago, it was actually a year after the episode, Twilight's Kingdom Part 1.**

**Anyway dast all Ah got, so good luck with da stories everyone! Nether Give Up!**


End file.
